


Happiness Is Forged Out of Two Hearts

by Bralarotica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Boob job, Cheating, Comfort, Coming Out, Confessions, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Emotional, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Fluff, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Happy Ending, Homosexuality, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, One Night Stands, Short & Sweet, Smut, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Trans Female Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virginity, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica
Summary: Kagura is visiting Erza, to confess something personal to her. An emotional & intimate moment between these two swordwomen blooms out of this, and so they decide to spend the night together, despite knowing that there is also someone else for Erza out there...
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 29





	Happiness Is Forged Out of Two Hearts

Kagura Mikazuchi knocked at the door, while at the same time her heart knocked against her chest.  
She felt foolish for this, like a child, but she didn’t dare to flee, it was against her pride.  
Also because she didn’t get the chance to run away, because a woman’s voice came as a reply immediately, “I’m coming!”  
Kagura suddenly felt rather defenseless, which was silly, because she carried her sword, Archenemy, on her waist, as always. She didn’t understand it very well herself.  
Then the door opened, revealing Erza Scarlet behind it. The legendary Fairy Tail mage looked at her with a surprised expression on her face, as if she expected someone else.  
“Erza,” Kagura greeted with a nod, feeling her entire body turning stiff. “May I enter?”  
Erza didn’t take long to smile and stepped to the side. “Of course, of course, welcome!”  
Once more, Kagura nodded and stepped inside the apartment, which was part of Fairy Tail’s guild. It was more beautiful than Kagura expected. Her own home was rather spartanic, for her warrior soul demanded nothing else. Erza’s home on the other hand, had a more… comfortable and pleasant aura: flowers, paintings, nice furniture.  
Then Kagura smelled tea in the air.  
“Do you expect guests?” Kagura asked Erza, who led her to a table. “I can come another time if I’m bothering anything.”  
“No, you aren't bothering anything,” Erza replied and looked to the door again. “Just… just had a feeling I would get a visit from someone today, so I’ve prepared, but..” She hesitated and smiled afterwards. “Well, you’re my guest, so all is good. Let me get the tea.”  
“I'd appreciate that,” Kagura nodded again, sitting at the table. Despite the welcoming air around the Fairy Tail mage, Kagura did feel uncomfortable. As if something was amiss and she had unintentionally opened a wound that wasn’t meant to be.  
Erza returned with a plate full of cookies and cups filled with tea.  
A sweet aroma of herbs and bakery filled the apartment next, which calmed Kagura’s mind.  
“So, what gives me the honor?” Erza asked after sitting at the table herself next. “Wanting to ask me for a duel?”  
Kagura looked insecure at the cookies, before she replied, “What, oh no? I mean, if you’re interested, I wouldn’t mind testing the strength of our blades against each other.”  
“Is that so?” Erza’s curiosity showed on her face. “What else led Mermaid Heel’s strongest mage to my doorstep?”  
Kagura went silent. She never hesitated in battle, was fearless and fierce, and now her lips denied her to speak up. Erza seemed to see this and just drank out of her tea cup, without any push from her side. “If it’s so important to you, take your time.”  
“Gratitude” was the single word which left Kagura’s lips eventually.  
“Hm?” made Erza, while sipping on the tea.  
Kagura breathed deeply before raising her eyes, looking into the beautiful brown ones of her host. “I wanted to express my thanks for the days in Rosemary Village.”  
“Oh?” Erza blushed and scratched one of her cheeks. “Is it for that time I was saving you from the children hunters? I think you did already thank me for this.”  
“Well, surely,” Kagura embraced her tea cup with both hands, seeking assurance. “And for that I would thank you a million more times.”  
“Just once is enough, really!”  
“But,” Kagura shook her head, “It’s not for that reason why I came here. I… I…" She lowered her gaze, seeing her own reflection on the surface of the tea, before looking back to Erza, smiling in embarrassment. “Did you know...that my brother Simon had another brother?”  
Erza blinked, confused at first, and then started to remember her older days. Frowning her face in frustration, she shook her head. “No, I didn’t actually.” Then her face brightened, “Oh, does it mean you also have another brother then?”  
With a heated face, Kagura replied, “No,I don’t. It’s… I was that brother.”  
“Oh?” was Erza’s first reaction. Then her eyes became bigger. “Oh!”  
Kagura closed her own eyes, unable to look at the other woman. “I never felt like a boy, though, and Simon… Simon accepted it.” The corners of her eyes started to burn. She felt so shameful to shed tears in front of someone else, especially in front of Erza. “He still loved me and called me his little sister. He was my everything.”  
“Simon was great like that, yeah,” agreed Erza and Kagura looked at her in disbelief. Erza scratched the back of her head. “But I never knew that, sorry. I hope I never said anything to hurt you. For me you were always that cute girl.” Then she smiled at Kagura. “And now you’re a beautiful swordswoman.”  
That was too much. Kagura’s tears broke her stoic face and shamed her in front of the Fairy Tail mage. And Erza didn’t make it better by standing up, stepping next to her, and taking Kagura in her arms.  
Kagura was no longer a warrior at this moment. She was more a child, crying and tearing up. All she could do was to embrace the woman, who welcomed her previously without any hesitation and openly.  
She felt so ashamed, and yet deeply touched.  
Nothing was said. Just tears and a warm, soft embrace.  
Kagura’s tears flowed down her eyes, a river which reached deep into her past, to the days when a kid was confused who she was and feared a world which decided it for her. And had gathered strength to determine who she really was meant to be.  
But that river which had reached so long, began to dry eventually, and her tears ended. So both of them stood in the apartment, in silence, sharing each other’s warmth.  
When Erza split herself apart from Kagura and sat back at the table, the tea had been cold. “Do you feel better, Kagura?”  
“I do,” she replied and bowed, “I apologize for this behaviour.”  
“Stop that,” Erza shook her hand, all embarrassed. “We’re friends, of course we help each other!”  
A faint smile showed itself on Kagura’s face. “I can see why my brother had a crush on you as a kid.”  
“Oh, he did?” Erza was blushing and shook her head. “Well, he was a kid. You fall easily in love, not going to happen nowadays, of course.”  
“If he were still her” Kagura mused, “He would certainly fall in love with you again.”  
Laughing, Erza shook her head, while waving her hand. “Nothing to love about me, sadly.”  
Kagura stood up, pushing her chair back, and replying loudly, “Everything about you would make everyone fall in love with you!”  
Then she stopped, realized what she just did, and became red all over her body. “I… sorry.”  
Erza’s own face flushed, but despite a smile on her face, happiness was missing in it. “It’s fine, even if I don’t understand it. I’m just… me. Doing my best, helping and supporting my friends. And as they love me, I love them back.” She took a sip of her tea, and her smiles faded. “But I don’t believe I am made for... that kind of love.”  
Kagura sensed she had touched on a rather difficult topic and looked back to her tea, then it began to click. “Is it related to Jellal?”  
Erza looked up, surprised.  
“The tea was ready… you were expecting him, weren't you?”  
“I don’t know,” Erza admitted. “I am… expecting him for quite a while. I believed, with a world without Zeref and Acnologia we could find a way to be with each other. But… I was wrong, it seems. He’s out there and I am here. Waiting.”  
“Erza,” Kagura's heart was stabbed by these words. Who knew how Erza felt at this moment? How she was feeling all the time, waiting. “If I were Jellal… I would always be by your side, never to leave you again.” She covered her face after she realized what she had said. “Forgive me for these words. I better leave.” She stood up, too ashamed to look at Erza and marched to the door-  
But was stopped, grabbed by Erza. “You’re my guest and you speak out of your heart, so don’t feel bad.” She hugged Kagura again, embracing her close. “You’re courageous not for being a warrior, but for speaking out your feelings. So be proud of yourself.”  
Kagura’s heart ached. She hugged Erza back, but she couldn’t stop thinking how this was wrong. Because while Erza embraced her and welcomed her so kindly, her heart beat in a rhythm, which wasn’t meant for simple friends. ”Please,” she tried to object, “I am not worthy of your praise.”  
“Won’t stop me,” Erza shook her head, and hugged Kagura tighter.  
She smelled so good in Kagura’s nose and her breasts felt so soft on her own chest. When her pants became tighter, she understood what this closeness was doing to her.  
So she gently pushed Erza back and looked into the eyes of the redheaded swordswoman. “If I may ask, why are you doubting yourself for being worthy of love?”  
Erza’s face turned painful. She took Kagura’s hands in her own and answered, “During the war against the Alvarez Empire, my mother was part of it, you know?”  
“Yes, I do. Irene Belserion, if I am correct?”  
Erza nodded. “My mother… having me meant nothing to her except being a host for her soul. So, what if I inherited it from her?”  
Kagura leaned forwards, holding Erza’s hands. “I admit, I don’t know the circumstances which occured to this Irene, but you are two different people!”  
The expression on Erza didn’t change. “I thought so, too. I have all my friends, I am surrounded by love, but…”  
Kagura hung on Erza’s lips, but then saw that in the corners of the Fairy Tail mage's eyes began to show tears. “Jellal is still gone. Maybe I was, like her, not meant as a mother. Maybe it’s the world’s way of telling me that I would otherwise be a bad mother myself.” Then tears flew anew.  
Seeing Erza like this broke Kagura’s heart, and she couldn’t do anything else but embrace the redhead herself now.  
“You are worthy of all the love,” Kagura said, and she was on the verge of tears herself again. “And you would be a wonderful mother, I can tell! Anyone who would be together with you should consider themself fortunate!”  
Erza laughed, tearing up. “Stop, now it’s you who embarasses me!”  
Kagura couldn’t stop it, and cried once more. “Won’t stop me!”  
Both women, hugging each other, tears flowing, stood very close to each other, sharing each other’s closeness.  
It took time until both had calmed down enough. Outside, the Sun was setting and the pleasant light of the day turned to a more ominous twilight.  
Both women looked at each other again, with soft smiles and grateful gazes. But Kagura fell into the eyes of Erza and followed her impulse. She leaned up and kissed Erza on the lips.  
Sweet lips on hers, lovely and burning.  
It was like the heat of a bonfire on a cold, moonless night.  
She wanted to embrace this kiss more, then she realized what she did and jumped back, reaching for her mouth. “I deeply apologize, I don’t know why…”  
“Please, don’t apologize,” Erza giggled and blushed. “I remember when you apologized for that one time when you saved Jellal in the war. You had kissed me back then, too.”  
“I… of course.” Kagura bowed down, her entire body felt frozen. “I will never do that again.”  
Erza coughed, embarrassed. “I mean, I don’t mind that.”  
Kagura was unable to move. She didn’t believe what she had heard. No, her ears must’ve been cursed and played a trick on her. Her face radiated burning heat, she didn’t know what she should do. Slowly she raised her face and looked up to the sword mage.  
Erza’s face was insecure, but shining at the same time. “It is late, you know,” she began and swallowed. “Why don’t you stay over tonight? Admittedly, I don’t have a guest room, so you’d have to sleep… well…” She winked at Kagura. “You know where.”  
Kagura’s heart was flying in her chest.  
And she wondered how Erza didn’t understand why anyone would ever fall in love with her.

Kagura’s body was rather athletic and slim, with the only real curves her pair of breasts, which had gained the praises of her friends in her guild. She also still had her penis, which hadn’t bothered any of her friends from the guild either, who all accepted and supported her.  
Overall, Kagura’s body was one of a warrior, made for fighting, and she was proud of it.  
Erza’s body was a different story.  
Her muscles were clearly defined, showing her nature as a swordswoman. But her curves were more pronounced. Wider hips, bigger breasts. Erza Scarlet was a beautiful woman, blinding Kagura when they both stood naked in the bedroom.  
Both women were bashful. Thick was the air in the room. Both hesitated to take the first step.  
Kagura scolded herself in her mind. Erza had been so kind to her as a host, so she shouldn’t burden her with this alone. She made a move, gently grabbed the redhead at her waist and closed the distance by kissing her against her lips.  
Erza took Kagura’s face in her hands and pushed back with her own lips. Sweetness welcomed Kagura’s lips, making her blood boil. So she came closer, gently pushing their bodies against each other.  
Erza was warm, soft, and electrifying. Kagura didn’t want to let her go. Her lips parted and she pushed her tongue against Erza. She opened her own mouth and embraced Kagura even further.  
Kagura tilted her head, tasting the warm and enchanting inside of Erza’s mouth. She wasn’t sure how to move her tongue, but Erza’s was determined. That wasn’t a fight Kagura was meant to win and she let it sleep. She instead enjoyed the kiss, feeling the passion in it. She pressed forward, her breasts pushing against Erza’s. Her hands slowly moved behind the swordswoman and slid further down, reaching for her butt. Her fingers were thrilled when she grabbed it gently and Erza pushed harder in her kiss as a reaction.  
Kagura fell under the curse of being charmed by Erza. Her voluminous breasts against her, her hot breath in her mouth. Her body began to heat up and she felt how her penis became hard.  
They stopped their kiss, looking even more bashful than before, but it didn’t stop the moment. Without saying anything, Erza pulled Kagura to her bed and was ready to lay in it with her.  
But Kagura hesitated. “There is one more thing.” Her face turned red and burned. “I am a virgin.”  
Erza embraced her once more. Being totally naked, it didn’t make it easier for Kagura. She had to suppress a moan. “It’s fine,” Erza replied, “I will guide you. Don’t push yourself. Just enjoy this night.”  
She lied with her back down on the bed, letting Kagura look at all her beauty.  
A magnificent and strong body, but also curvy and ample. Kagura’s heart skipped a beat and her dick became even harder.  
She swallowed. “What about protection?” Kagura had to ask, which was more difficult than expected.  
Erza’s face was soft as she smiled at her. “Nice of you to think of that. I haven’t anything prepared, honestly.” She blinked at her. “Just… come outside, when you must.”  
“Of course,” Kagura nodded. She thought for a few seconds if she had forgotten anything else. But her brain couldn’t think of anything. Or it was unable.  
So she moved down her body. She kneeled between her legs, directing her penis towards Erza’s vulva. Her head fell onto the ample boobs of Erza, which she didn’t mind. Seeing them so close was overwhelming.  
She pushed her penis against Erza, but faced a problem when she couldn’t find the entrance. Kagura felt dumb.  
Erza giggled sweetly, and put one hand on Kagura’s head, while her other hand went further down, grabbing her dick.  
Kagura moaned. Erza’s hand was strong, but gentle. Pleasant and comforting. Her dick was directed at the vulva, which radiated pure heat, then Kagura pushed into it.  
Lovely warmth embraced her member. Kagura had to moan again. She was pulled into Erza furthermore, feeling pleasure bubbling inside her.  
Erza stroked her hair and laid her own head down, breathing flatly.  
Kagura pushed deeper, feeling embraced. It was a new form of pleasure, going steps beyond masturbation. She felt like melting and had to concentrate. Her head pressed against Erza’s breasts, but Kagura focussed on her penis. She pulled herself slowly out, feeling a pleasant tingling in her dick. She moaned again. Before she fell out, she pushed herself back into the vagina and began to move faster.  
She moaned and started to understand. Erza started to moan too, which sounded like music in Kagura’s ears. She knew that it was pleasurable for her, too. Erza grabbed Kagura’s head and pushed her against her large chest. Instinctively, Kagura kissed the breasts. She wanted to worship this wonderful body. Her heart was racing, her mind circled around this sensation.  
She pulled herself out, moaning, pushing again, another moan, again. Sweet and lovely, heating their bodies up.  
All of Kagura’s body was working hard. She pushed her hips, finding balance, keeping the pace. She was sweating, but it was pleasant, refreshing. She felt like floating. Her body was moving in a new, strange rhythm, demanding all her attention and strength, but in the most satisfying way.  
Erza’s breath became harder and she locked her legs behind Kagura’s waist. Being closer, being deeper.  
Kagura was pulled deep into her. Tight and warm, making her feel better and better. She moaned louder and louder, and felt the end approaching. It was a wave, a whole flood of overwhelming pleasure, and her attention began to fade. She pushed harder, diving deeper. Her mind was all on this point, where she and Erza were one.  
She reached the peak, screamed a silent scream, and pushed her hips while she came into Erza.  
Her mind was blank and free. Serene and peaceful.  
It took her several moments in a pleasant afterglow that she felt Erza’s hand stroking her hair and she enjoyed squeezing her head into Erza’s chest like into pillows.  
Then her spine felt like ice when she realized that she made a mistake, coming inside Erza. Scared and worried, she looked up, only to find a smiling Erza.  
“It was,” she said, “Your first time, after all.”

Erza sat on the edge of her bed with her fingers on her vulva. Slowly the semen dripped out and fell to the floor.  
“I am so sorry,” Kagura repeated these words and bowed down on the bed. “It’s unforgivable.”  
“Don’t worry,” replied Erza while cleaning herself down there with a towel. “It happens. So stop apologizing.”  
“But-” tried Kagura,but Erza stopped her by putting a finger on her lips.  
“No more apologizing. We both will have a nice night, stop worrying.” Then she directed Kagura to lie down.  
Kagura swallowed and looked up to Erza, whose eyes were on her dick. It wasn’t as hard as before, but still erect.  
“I'll clean it,” said Erza, and then she lowered herself with an open mouth and an outstretched tongue.  
Kagura followed her intently. She couldn’t believe what was coming.  
Erza licked her dick gently. It tingled and her tongue was wet. Hot breath caressed her dick. So many different sensations and Kagura leaned back, closing her eyes and appreciating the pleasure.  
Sweet hotness, licking her dick, cleaning it of her sticky semen. Pleasant warmth that made her blood boil. Then her world collapsed and was reborn when Erza took her penis into her mouth.  
Kagura moaned. Warm, soft wetness embraced her dick, licking on it. She pushed herself up, wanting more. Erza licked her penis seductively, playing with her tip, kissing at its side.  
Kagura raised her head again to see her dick, as hard as before, being caressed by Erza. She gazed into Kagura's eyes while she gently licked her dick again.  
Kagura moaned again, feeling the coming climax once more. “Erza,” she tried to warn, while also welcoming the pleasure.  
Erza smiled. With her soft fingers she grabbed the dick, making Kagura moan again.  
Then she pushed with her arm, her ample breasts, and directed Kagura’s dick between them.  
Kagura’s dick entered the soft, small space between them. She had to grab the blanket beneath her. It was a great pleasure. Sweetly embraced, she pushed her dick against the tits.  
Kagura’s head was spinning. She had never expected to do something like that, especially not with Erza. But she felt a hunger in herself being born. Feeling big breasts squeezing her dick, pushing herself, enclosing the coming climax.  
Kagura was reaching her limits again. Her hips pushed harder, demanding more pleasure.  
She moaned, a possible warning that she was coming, drowned.  
Her dick pulsated again, releasing her semen once more, while her mind sunk into an abyss of sweet release.  
Kagura breathed out and was free of all weight.  
With a fogged mind, she raised her head and looked up to Erza. She needed to blink a few times, until her eyes could comprehend what she saw.  
Erza still sat next to her dick, licking around her lips and fingers. Her cleavage was full of her semen, white and wet. Her tongue danced around her mouth while she tasted the semen. Her own eyes blurred and unfocused.  
“Erza?” asked Kagura.  
The redhead bowed down to her, kissing her.  
Kagura embraced this. She pushed her tongue into her. Erza’s own tongue was wild and she pushed herself against Kagura again. Breasts pushing against breasts.  
Kagura could taste her own semen in Erza’s mouth, but it didn’t bother her. It even turned her on.  
She felt how she got hard again. She reached for Erza's breasts, squeezing them. They were bigger than her hands and felt so soft between her fingers. It was so enticing.  
Then she felt a hand grabbing her dick and Erza broke the kiss.  
“Kagura,” she moaned, looking with lustful eyes into the warrior lady. “Can you keep going?”  
Kagura did feel the first signs of exhaustion. Her entire body was burning. But she was still hungry for more and she also realized, so far she was the only one who had come.  
“Yes,” she whispered.  
Erza kissed her once more on the lips before crawling down her body. She pinned Kagura on the bed while moving her hand up and down on Kagura’s dick. It made her moan, feeling these lovely fingers on her penis.  
Erza then stopped when the dick was as hard as before again. Then she raised her lower body and directed herself carefully on it. She lowered herself on the dick, which was still glistening from the last climax.  
Then Kagura entered Erza. It was heavy and enlightening at the same time. Erza moved skillfully, pushing herself down, taking Kagura deep inside her, before raising up. A hot, tight embrace, caressed Kagura’s penis. Always moving, but never forceful. It was gentle, pleasing, and deeply intoxicating.  
And Kagura could tell that it was the same for Erza.  
One hand ran through her own hair, which was in complete chaos, and partly sticking to her sweaty body. The other hand was squeezing one of her own large breasts. The other breasts were jiggling, making Kagura drool.  
Erza moaned and repeated “Yes, yes, yes,” while she was shaking on Kagura’s body. Her upper body moved back and forth, while her lower body pushed hard on Kagura, up and down.  
Erza was riding her and Kagura wanted nothing else. She pushed up, reaching deep into Erza, feeling how it became tighter around her dick. She was reaching dangerous places, which embraced her penis seductively.  
“Erza,” Kagura moaned. “Careful.”  
Erza kept on riding her. Instead she threw her head back, while screaming “Soon, yes.”  
Kagura reached for Erza’s hips, not knowing if she wanted to embrace the coming climax or to stop herself from making a mistake.  
“Erza, please,” she moaned, “I am at my limit again.”  
Erza looked down at Kagura, her wild hair covering her face, but didn’t stop riding her. “Just a bit more.”  
Kagura was turned on by this new Erza, but knew better. “But I’m coming soon.”  
Erza stared at her. Her breasts were shaking. She closed her eyes and her hips moved more erratically. She lifted herself until Kagura’s dick almost fell out again, then pushed down with force.  
Kagura moaned and so did Erza.  
“Just,” managed the redhead to say between moans, “a bit more.”  
Kagura grabbed Erza’s hips, while everything in front of her became blurry. Her dick was pretty much pulled into Erza, hotter and tighter than before. She could tell how Erza herself was close to the climax.  
Kagura bit her lip and tried to focus. Not to give in. Not to come too early. She inhaled and exhaled flat and quickly. Forcing herself not to embrace the climax.  
Erza pushed her to her limits and to her own as well.  
Her moaning was hot and steamy, then she embraced her breasts and her entire upper body was shaking. A drowned scream came out of her mouth while she came. While doing so, her hips stopped pushing, only trembling.  
But even that was too much for Kagura. She could taste the coming climax and pushed herself next, she couldn’t resist. She pulled on Erza’s hips, going deep into her, before she hit a soft, warm dead end.  
Then she reached the climax and came, her world engulfed by overwhelming pleasure, while her penis unleashed semen deep within Erza.  
Erza herself fell down on Kagura, exhausted herself.  
No words were shared. Instead both women spent their recovery in each other’s embrace, covered in sweat and sexual liquids.

Time had passed and Kagura was sure it was past midnight.  
Both women lied on the bed, covered by a blanket. She could tell that Erza was awake. Her words confirmed Kagura’s suspicion:  
“Thank you,” said Erza.  
“What for?” Kagura asked, as she rolled over to face her.  
Erza stared at the ceiling. “For the whole evening.”  
Kagura was quiet. She was never in such a situation and actually didn’t know what this all meant.  
Maybe she should say something nice? Something sweet, even flirty?  
But maybe, after everything, she should be on point, for both of their sakes:  
“Will you still wait for Jellal?”  
Erza didn’t reply at first. She closed her eyes before she turned to Kagura. “Yes.”  
Kagura couldn’t do anything but smile with a crying heart. “I see. I wish you two the best of luck.”  
Erza turned back to the ceiling. “Thank you.”  
Kagura came closer to her, till her head rested against Erza. “But would you mind me spending time with you, until Jellal finally comes back?”  
Erza looked at her, with a curious expression.  
“I don’t want you to believe you’re unworthy of love. And so you'll not be lonely.”  
Erza giggled and kissed Kagura’s head. “Thank you.”

Seven years have passed and Kagura found herself in a flower field, a stick in one hand, raised against a redhead, who was half her height.  
The six year old girl swung her own stick and tried to hit Kagura but failed hilariously. She fell on her face next.  
“Ouch!” cried the girl, and she began to sob.  
“Don’t cry,” Kagura bowed down and stroked the little girl’s head. “You’re a big girl, Simonè.”  
The girl raised her face, tears in her eyes, and rubbed her face.  
“Come here,” said Kagura, and took her in her arms. “Let your other mommy kiss the pain away, OK?”  
“OK.” replied Simonè.  
With the girl in her arms, Kagura returned to her home, a 2 floor high stone house, where her wife was preparing dinner on a table in front of the house.  
“How are my little warriors?” greeted the red haired mother, who was visibly pregnant. Then she saw the sobbing child and took her in her own arms. “Did you hurt yourself while playing again?”  
The girl sniffed and nodded.  
Erza kissed her daughter on the forehead. “See? All gone again!”  
Kagura smiled brightly, then looked up to her house. “Is Elsie sleeping?”  
“Yes, finally,” Erza replied and stretched her tongue out. “She just didn’t want to nap.”  
“Having two warriors as mothers means a lot of energy,” guessed Kagura and she scratched her cheek.  
Erza kissed Simoné on the forehead again before she let her on the ground again. Then she rubbed her belly. “And soon we'll be blessed by a third wannabe warrior, I’m sure.”  
Kagura looked up to the house, which felt big when they moved in, but with three children it would be a different story. “Maybe we should move to a bigger house soon? Or maybe we should be more careful-”  
Erza pecked Kagura’s cheek and pulled her close. “Don’t you say another word.” She looked serious. “With every new child, my world becomes richer and more beautiful than before.” Her face turned soft and she rubbed her belly. “And I want to share this happiness with many more children.” Then she hesitated for a moment, and coughed suspiciously, “Also, it is fun to make them.”  
“What is fun to make?” Simonè asked and pulled on her mother’s dress.  
“Nothing!” answered both mothers at once with blushing faces. Then they both looked at each other, smiling, in love, and kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> This Story Was Presented To You By The "Fuck Off, Jellal"-Productions!


End file.
